Changement radical
by cilou'scullen
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si e n'était pas Edward mais Rosalie qui tombait sous le charme de Bella. Pas douée pour les resumés venez voir par vous même
1. Chapter 1

Et c'est parti une nouvelle semaine qui commence dans notre interminable vie. Je suis dans ma chambre, Emmett dort encore et j'entends Alice et Jasper discuter dans leur chambre.

-Alice n'ai pas peur, tu sais bien que tes visions sont changeante.

-Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Qu'est ce qu'Alice avait encore vu. Depuis quelques temps nous avions tous l'impression, sauf Jasper bien sur, d'être mis à l' écart. Les mains froides d'Emmett sur mon ventre me sortirent de mon espionnage, c'est fou depuis tant d'années que nous étions ensemble il réussissait toujours a me surprendre et notre amour n'avais pas changé. Il remontait ces mains et je me retournais pour contempler ma moitié, celui qui me donnait envie de continuer à vivre. Je m'approchai doucement de ses lèvres et y déposa légèrement les miennes puis parti me changer, je savais qu'il ne supportait pas quand je faisais ça.

La voix d'Edward retenti soudain dans la maison :

-Alice et Jasper merci d'arrêter vos cachoteries, Emmett évite toutes ces idées sur ta femme et accessoirement ma sœur et Rosalie lâche ce miroir et maintenant vous descendez tous !! On va finir par être en retard. Il avait presque crié pour nous dire ça alors qui simple chuchotement aurai suffit.

Nous nous retrouvons donc tous au garage et comme tous les matins la bataille faisait rage pour savoir quelle voiture prendre. Finalement nous nous décidons à prendre la Volvo d'Edward et la Jeep d'Emmett ce qui me met en rogne car je voulais prendre ma Mercedes. Je monte donc avec Emmett et Alice. L'ambiance dans la voiture est bizarre, Alice paraît tendue alors qu'Emmett lui est tout sourire. A quelques mètres du lycée Alice à une vision et si elle avait pu je pense qu'elle serait devenue rouge. Emmett à a peine le temps de se garer qu'Alice sort de la voiture sans un mot. Je m'apprête à faire de même mais mon homme me retient en me glissant dans l'oreille « Tu ne croyais quand même pas si bien t'en sortir ?! ». Je fonds littéralement et l'idée que des élèves puissent nous voir renforce l'envie que j'ai pour mon mari. Il enlève délicatement les boutons de ma chemise et je lui enlève son tee-shirt. Emmett m'embrasse passionnément et il descend doucement vers mes seins s'arrêtant dans mon cou pour me faire languir. Soudain quelqu'un toque a la porte je me redresse pour voir que ce n'est personne d'autre que Alice. Je remets ma chemise et ouvre la fenêtre quand je comprends que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Alice il y a un problème ? demande Emmett Affolé

-C'est…Edward…la...Nouvelle...il…elle, Alice n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase.

-Il se passe quoi, je m'affole voir Alice dans cet état la n'est pas habituel.

-Il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez, surtout toi Emmett, Jasper ne va pas pouvoir le tenir très longtemps.

Nous quittons donc précipitamment la voiture pour retrouver Edward dans un état que je qualifierai… D'animal, ces yeux sont d'un noir ébène alors qu'il a passé son weekend à chasser, et Jasper lutte pour le contrôler.

-Emmett aide moi on le ramène à la maison ! S'adresse alors nerveusement Jasper qui est celui de la famille qui a le plus de mal à tenir.

-Rose, Alice on va essayer de le calmer aller en cour pour voir ne pas trop éveiller les soupesons. Malheureusement toute cette scène c'était déroulée sous les yeux des autres lycéens, donc pour ce qui est de la discrétion.

Je quittai donc Alice qui avait cour d'espagnol et me dirigeât vers mon bâtiments afin d'assister au cours de Chimie déjà commencer.

-Et bien Melle Cullen vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence, me questionna Mr Chignen

Quesqu'il peut m'énerver celui la des fois !!!

-Excuser moi j'ai eu un petit contre temps, tu parle j'allais faire l'amour avec mon mec mais mon frère a été pris d'une crise contre une fille dont je sais seulement qu'elle est nouvelle.

- Bien assoyez-vous !!

Je me dirige donc vers ma table, normalement vide, pour y trouver une fille enfin la nouvelle. J'ai un temps d'arrêt en découvrant cette fille et surtout en la sentant mon dieu, Edward à raison. Je m'assois donc a coter d'elle.

-Bonjour je suis Rosalie Cullen, Tu dois être la nouvelle ? Je prenais mon ton gentil pour une fois.

-Euh… Bonjour moi c'est Isabella enfin je préfère Bella, me répondit-elle.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention a son physique jusque là mais… NON pas POSSIBLE…

Moi ROSALIE CULLEN trouvait la no…Bella belle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**voila le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction attention LEMON!!!**

* * *

Moi ROSALIE CULLEN trouvait la no…Bella belle.

Le cours paraissait durer des heures alors pour m'occuper je pris mon téléphone et décida d'écrire un petit texto a Emmett _« Mon amour, ce cours de chimie est tellement ennuyeux, je passerai bien a la pratique pour les interactions gravitationnelle. Pense-y … Ta Rose » _Finalement je sorti vivante de cet horrible calvaire.

Je me dirigeai vers la cantine où j'y trouvai Alice et Jasper en pleine discutions.

-Salut, Emmett n'est pas la ?

-Non, il est avec Edward dans la forêt à tenter de le raisonner.

-Tu n'es pas resté ? Je lui avais dit ça d'une manière assez agressive mais savoir mon homme seul avec Edward ne me plaisait pas tant que ça.

-Non,…je…euh...

-Rosalie, pour Jasper toutes ces envies de sang sur Bella ne sont pas faciles à supporter.

-Oh, je réalisais que j'avais été dure avec Jasper, excuse moi

-Ne t'en fait pas, il avait toujours les bon mots.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance plus détendue que le matin dans la voiture même si Alice et Jasper ne cessait de se jeter des coups d'œil surtout lorsque la conversation dériva sur Bella. J'avais l'impression qu'Alice n'était pas à l'aise avec cette fille.

Le repas terminé c'est Jasper qui nous quittait pour aller prendre la relève sur Emmett. Cela fessait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée seul avec ma sœur et c'était agréable. Nous programmions une journée de shopping pour le weekend.

C'est en feignant la motivation que je retournais en cours lorsque deux étaux me saisirent en m'entrainèrent près de la salle où je passais. Emmett se trouvait devant moi avec des yeux d'un noir profond. Je n'eu pas besoin de me poser plus de questions car déjà ses lèvres attrapaient les miennes et un ballet sensuel commençais. Comme le matin nous faisions attention au temps que possible à ne pas saccager nos habits. Emmett couvris mon cou de baiser ce qui fit accélérer mon souffle, qui ne servait a rien d'autre qu'a prouver a mon mari ce que je ressentait. Cela l'excite encore plus je sens que son entrejambe commence à durcir tout comme la mienne que je sens humide. Tout comme ce matin le désir monte mais la personne ne peut plus nous arrêter. Il me caresse le visage. Je ferme les yeux. Je le caresse dessous sa ceinture par-dessus son pantalon, qui commence à le serrer. Il fait de même, me caresse les fesses, passe sa main dans mon pantalon où il trouve mon string mouillé, un grognement sort de sa bouche je lui souris car j'aime quand c'est son côté animal qui prend le dessus. Je lui caresse le torse, je mets en pièce sa ceinture qui me résiste je descends son pantalon pour découvrir son caleçon très séré, je lui enlè l'embrasse tout en touchant entre ses jambe. Il est nu devant moi. Ne supportant pas d'être en infériorité fasse a mou il enlève mon et me déshabille, prenant soin de ne pas abimer mon pantalon qu'il qualifie de « _Magnifique »_ lorsqu'il le retire par contre il m'arrache littéralement mon string il a compris que je ne lui en voudrais pas. Il me caresse et couvre de baiser mon dos, mes seins qui répondent a ces stimulations. Je commence à le caresser au niveau de son sexe déjà bien tendu vers moi, je le lèche. Il lève les yeux au ciel signe que ce que je lui fais lui procure le plaisir rechercher. Je quitte son intimité et remonte petit à petit sur son torse jusqu'à retrouver ses lèvres que je mordille. Il me soulève et me couche sur la table la plus proche et me lèche les lèvres avant de commencer son interminable descente vers mon sexe qui n'attend que lui. Je ne suis plus maître de mon corps et a mon tours je me laisse submerger par mon coté animal. Je lâche prise, je ne pense plus à rien, je glisse doucement vers l'extase. Je suis tellement bien avec lui, il caresse tout mon corps, chaque parcelle étant couverte d'une caresse ou d'un baiser. Il me quitte soudain je relève donc la tête pour le voir aller vers la porte et la fermer « _Je ne tiens pas a couper cours cette fois_ ci ». Il s'allonge sur moi, et murmure mon prénom dans mon oreille. Je sens son sexe contre le mien et je ne peux plus attendre, je lui supplie de me prendre sans ménagement tout de suite. Il me regarde intensément plongeant ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens. Sans aucun mot, il met son sexe dans le mien, il respire fortement et rapidement signe que son corps ne répond plus de lui. Il commence alors de nombreux va et viens d'abord doux mais il accélère je me sens partir et je ne suis plus avec lui dans cette classe mais au sommet. Il respire de plus en plus vite. Je suis en extase, lui aussi… nous atteignons l'orgasme en même temps, je crie tout mon plaisir et je le sens se déverser au fond de moi. Il me serre fort contre lui et m'embrasse avec cette rage dont seul lui a le secret. Nous nous regardons profitant juste du moment présent. Il était rare que Emmett et moi fassions preuve d'autant de tendresse l'un envers l'autres surtout lorsque nous faisions l'amour dans des endroits insolites comme une salle de classe en pleine journée.

-A quoi tu penses ? La voix d'Emmett me sorti de mes rêveries.

-Oh rien, c'est juste que sa me fait bizzard de me retrouver dans tes bras ici après notre début de journée. J'aimerais que ce moment ne s'arrête pas.

-Moi non plus mais il est l'heur de sortir parce que je ne suis pas si sur que un prof apprécierait de nous trouver la, surtout qu'il poserait forcement les yeux sur ton corps et que je serai obliger de le tuer pour poser les yeux sur ma femme.

Au Temps quand j'avais été transformée j'avis douté de moi mais a partir du moment où Emmett était arrivé dans ma vie toutes les attentions dont il faisait preuves a mon égards m'avais sorti de cet espèce de complexe dans lequel Edward en me refusant m'avait plongé.

Nous nous rhabillons vite et nous nous séparons rapidement pour filler en cours. C'est la tête dans les nuages que j'arrive en cours de biologie où je suis à coter de ma sœur. Je n'ai que quelques minutes de retard et le prof n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Alors tu étais passée où ? Elle murmura mais je sentais plein de reproche dans sa voix mais en même temps un sentiment de peur parcouru ses yeux.

-Euh… j'étais occupée avec Emmett en salle 432, si j'avais pu rougir je pense que j'aurai la couleur d'une tomate. Pourtant ce n'était mon habitude d'être gênée en parlant de ma vie sexuelle avec Emmett.

Nous reprenions nos petites conversations habituelles et là Bella fit son apparition dans la classe…

* * *

Alors? Allez le petit bouton vert!! Merci


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les perso sont a stephenie meyer

Voila une suite

* * *

Mon dieu si j'avais un cœur il ce serait sûrement arrêter !! L'odeur de Bella est tellement enivrante. Je pense qu'Alice a la même sensation car je la sens se crisper sur la chaise à coter de moi. Mon regard, qui je suppose a virer au noir, ne peux se détacher de Bella. Elle s'assoit devant nous et me fait un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un _« salut ». _Nous parlons en cour de la cellule, cours que j'ai du faire une bonne centaine de fois. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Alice pour me rendre conte qu'elle est dans le même état d'esprit que moi nous commençons alors une interminable partie de morpion a laquelle bien sur Alice sort vainqueur. La fin du cours sonne enfin nous filons vers la sortie quand lorsque je passe devant la paillasse de Bella celle-ci m'attrape le me crispe ce qu'elle doit remarquer car elle me lâche instantanément.

-euh…excuse moi de te déranger…mais...je me demandais si tu accepterais de me faire visiter les alentours. Elle m'avait dit ça sans trop me regardait et je voyais ses joues virer au rouge.

-Oui si tu veux ! Et bien on se retrouve a ma voiture a la fin des cours, je tentais d'avoir l'air le plus humain possible.

Je sorti enfin de la salle et je subis un interrogatoire détailler par Alice ce qui eu le don de m'agacer. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être lourde parfois. Je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours main je n'eu aucune envie d'y aller je pris donc mon téléphone affin de prévenir Alice de mon départ.

Je m'assis au volant de ma voiture afin de mettre les choses au clair. Il allait falloir que je passe du temps avec une fille dont l'envie de boire son sang était trop forte. De plus je savais que Edward n'était je pense le plus ravi de cette « amitié ». En même temps je pouvais excuser sa réaction elle avait une odeur qui me faisait presque regretter d'avoir choisit mon régime d'alimentation. Mais je savais que si je craquais j'allais faire beaucoup de mal a ma famille mon Emmett compris.

L'heure c'était passée sans que je m'en aperçoive ce n'es que lorsque je vis Bella surgir que compris que c'était le moment de me contrôler. Je sorti de ma voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière et elle me regard avec un regard en coin.

Je démarrai et commença sa découverte de la ville. J'étais arrivée au foret lorsqu'elle me demanda :

-Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Son teins avait pris un ton rosé qui lui donnait un air appétissant rien que le fait de sentir son sang afflué dans ses joues me fit monté le venin dans la bouche ce que je m'empressai de ravaler avec une extrême difficulté.

-A vrai dire, Oui je suis avec Emmett.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle me demandait ça. On n'était loin d'êtres des grandes amies et puis c'était assez personnel. Même si le fait de coucher avec mon homme au lycée et m'afficher avec lui n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret. Je me mis d'ailleurs à penser à ce que mon mari allait subir cette nuit. Car lui et moi ce soir c'était notre nuit dans la forêt où normalement nous devions chasser mais qui finissait toujours autrement. Enfin bon il fallait que j'arrête mes fantasmes pervers car ce n'était que pauvre humaine qui se trouvait à mes côtés et je ne pouvais pas vraiment me laisser emporter !!!

Elle prit un air dessus et me répondis avec un tout petit « ok ».

Après cette question elle ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant chez elle. Je me garai et attendit qu'elle descende, Mais c'était sans compter sur ses bonnes vieilles manies d'humaine. Elle se rapprocha de moi et me fis la bise non sans un mouvement de recul lorsque elle toucha ma joue.

A peine était elle descendu que je fuyais avec ma voiture, je m'arrêtais dans la première allée forestière que je trouvai et y tua une dizaine de cerf qui passaient par la.

Le contact que j'avis eu avec Bella m'avait mise dans un état que je qualifierai de sauvage.

Je rentrai chez moi mais à peine arrivée dans le garage Alice me sauta dessus et me par el bras en lui demandant de la suivre.

Arrivée dans les bois elle me lâcha et me fis fasse. Elle n'était pas la sœur que j'avis quitté tout a l'heure une sorte d'angoisse semblait paraître dans ses yeux.

-Rosalie il faut que je te parle.

-Et bien je t'écoute !

-Voila, avant l'arrivée de Bella j'ai eu une vision. J'ai d'abord pensé te la cacher ainsi qu'a Emmett mais conte tenu de la situation je n'ais pas d'autre choix de te dire ce qu'il se passe.

Elle semblait tellement nerveuse en me disant ça. Je compris tout de suite qu'il ce passait quelque chose de grave. Emmett me trompe ?il ne m'aime plus ? Alice continua avec ce ton toujours impassible.

-Voila dans ma vision, tu étais dans votre lit a Emmett et Toi mais avec un…e…..une fille… et c'était le portrait de….B...e…l….l…a ! Et elle n'était pas dans une tenue correcte.

Après cette révélation j'ouvris des yeux énormes. Je crus d'abord à une farce de la part d'Alice mais son regard me prouva le contraire.

Je pris alors peur et je quittai brusquement Alice sans me retourner courant toujours plus vite à travers l'épais foret. Je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce qu'Alice m'avait. Ce n'était pas vrai.

Lorsque je m'arrêtai enfin je regard où je me trouvai et je compris bien vite que mes jambes m'avait emmenés devant la maison de Bella. Je vis alors de la lumière dans sa chambre. Je me risquai à grimper le haut.

Lorsque je fus derrière la fenêtre tout en étant sure que Bella ne pouvait me voir je détaillai alors sa chambre. Je trouvai Bella allongée sur son lit en train de dormir, écroulées sur son livre de maths sans doute les exercices de demain.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps j'ouvris sa fenêtre en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit. J'éteignis d'abord la lumière et je pris la décision e restée un peu. Afin de m'occuper je pris le livre de math de Bella et lui fit tous ses exercices en imitant du mieux que j pus son écriture.

Soudain Belle se mit à parler. Au début des mots incompréhensibles. Lorsque je l'entendis prononcer mon propre prénom je fus saisi d'effroi. Je cru qu'elle était réveillée mais non. Ne souhaitant pas en entendre plus je pris la décision de partir.

Alors que je refermais la fenêtre elle continua son interminable phrase et dit tout simplement « Embrasse-moi ». A ce moment….

* * *

Voila... Alors?

Merci de me dire ce que vous en penser

Le ptit boutons vert...

Vos idées sont toujours les biens venues... Vos critiques aussi ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé pour cette longue attente due a un léger manque d'inspiration. Je pense que les vacances vont remedier à cela :p

Merci a ceux qui m'on mis des com's je n'y ai pas répondu personnellement et je m'en escuse mais il m'on pour certains touchés;

Donc voila la ptite suite attendue

les perso appartiennent toujours a stephenie meyer

* * *

« Embrasse-moi ». A ce moment….

…a ce moment je compris que tout ce que ma chère Alice m'avait dit était vrai. J e ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit il fallait que je m'en aille! Je sortis donc de sa chambre sauta dans le jardin et repris ma course à travers les bois. Comment allai-je pouvoir expliquer tout ça à mon cher mari. Il aillait me tuer…Ou bien la tuer fallait que j'en parle a Carlisle il s'aura me dire ce que je dois faire.

Je pris donc la direction de ma maison et à peine étais-Je rentrée dans le salon que je vis que toute ma famille était réunie.

« Toi tu ne dit absolument rien de ce qui ce passe où tu risque de le regretter. » dis je en m'adressant a mon cher Edward. »

Il était tous là je cru d'abord que Alice ou bien Edward avait tout dit mais je remarquai qu'il manquait mon mari et si quelqu'un était au courant sa devait être lui.

Soudain toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et des multitudes de bougies parementait la maison et allait en direction de ma chambre.

-Je crois que quelqu'un t'attend en haut, me dit gentilement ma mère

Je suivis alors doucement ce petit chemin de bougies qui m'amena donc a la porte de ma chambre. Il était là je le savais, et j'allais devoir passer la nuit avec lui alors que mes pensées vagabondaient bien plus loin. Je saisis donc la poignée et à peine eu-je été dans la chambre que ma non envie s'envola. Emmett était allongé sur le lit seulement vêtu d'un de ces boxer qui lui va si bine. Même si elle ne servait a rien j'eu ma respiration coupée. Je ne sais pas comment il pouvait faire pour rester le même après tant d'années, toujours mon gros nounours que j'avais trouvé dans cette foret à moitié mort.

-j'ai failli t'attendre « mon ange » me déclara-t-il.

Mon ange c'était comme cela qu'il m'avait appelé lorsque je l'avais sauvé.

Il se redressa du lit pour me faire face et même à genou sur notre lit il me dominait. Je posai mes mains sur son torse parfait et vins déposer quelques bisous au creux de son cou. Je savais que ça le faisait défaillir. IIl me saisit alors la nuque afin que nos lèvres puissent ce scellé, et je ne pus retenir un grognement. Ses mains commençaient déjà à s'égarer sur mon, nous allons encore passer une nuit inoubliable.

Ma bouche s'égara de nouveau vers son cou mais je remontai doucement vers sa mâchoire que je mordillais ce qui lui arracha a son tour un grognement qui me laissait tout comprendre de son é fis courir mes mains contre son torse qui me paraissait tout brulant je les remontais alors doucement avant d'arriver au niveau de son visage. Je pris ses joues entre mes mains et mis fait a notre interminable ballet sensuel avant de partir en direction de son oreille où je lui fis comprendre a quelle point il me rendait folle en murmurant son prénom de la manière la plus sensuelle possible. Je sus alors que mon billet pour le septième ciel était pris et qu'aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Ses lèvres vinrent rechercher les mienne avant de, comme moi il y a quelques minutes, descendirent dans mon cou. Il retira délicatement ma chemise car il savait que j'y tenais beaucoup, mais pour mon soutien gorge il ne lui fit pas de cadeau et le mis en lambeau. Il descendit encore plus et ce mis à embrasser es épaules nues

Je commençais à ne plus répondre de moi-même et son intimité qui se frottait contre mon pantalon me laissait deviner qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps encore. Il sépara de nouveau ses lèvres des miennes et mis son front contre le mien pour que puisse voir ses yeux devenus d'un charbon. Je sentais son souffle qui me paraissait toujours aussi chaud sur mon visage. J'eu soudain une idée qui me traversa l'esprit et c'est avec regret que je repoussai alors doucement mon partenaire.

« Rosalie…ne me laisse pas pitié pas dans cet état. » me supplia-t-il.

Un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur mon visage. J'aimais tellement le dominer malgré sa force lorsque lui et moi faisions l'amour je réussissais toujours a en faire ce que je voulais. Je me levai alors du lit et filait dans notre dressing d'où je sortis une cravate noire. Je la ramenai et je bandai les yeux de mon mari avec. Il se laissa faire, sachant que s'il me voulait vraiment il allait devoir patienter…

J'enlevai alors mon pantalon que je trouvais a cet instant bien trop gênant et me mis a califourchon sur mon homme.

Je baissai mon visage vers son oreille.

« Tu va devoir être très gentil pour m'avoir » lui soufflai-je.

Je savais qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement pour ce que lui faisait mais il savait que s'il voulait vraiment que l'on passe du bon temps il allait devoir attendre. Même avec ses yeux bandés il continua de me sourire et mon bas ventre ne répondait déjà plus avec le reste de mon corps. Je m'allongeasse alors sur lui de façons ace que nos deux entres jambes se frottent l'un sur l'autre.

« Rosalie…. » Il venait de m'appeler avec un cri de détresse

Je remontai alors vers sa bouche et lui lâcha un petit oui, comme si je ne savais pas pourquoi il me disait cela.

« Tu me rends fou. » me dit-il de sa voix devenue alors très rauque et on ne plus sensuelle. Ne voulant moi non plus attendre je défis son bandeau signe pour lui qu'il pouvait alors m'attaquer comme il le souhaitait.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de glisser mes mains contre mes seins et de le malaxer juste devant son nez.

Je l'entendis pousser un grognement et avant que je comprenne pourquoi ses mains se retrouvèrent sur mes hanches et il me fit rouler afin d e se retrouver en position dominante par rapport a moi. SeS lèvres se posèrent immédiatement sur les miennes et je retrouvais alors mon mari avec ses instincts animal lorsqu'il commença le baiser dont seul lui avait le secret. Il fit ensuite courir ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire, mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il prit un de mes mamelons entre ses lèvres et mon dos se plia sous le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir ce qui lui arracha un large sourire il savait que a cet instant ce n'était plus moi qui menait la dance mais lui. Je l'entendis rire doucement avant de faire glisser ses mains jusqu'à ma poitrine afin de remplacer ses lèvres si habiles. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres face à tous ses assauts et ses caresses.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je bouillais de l'intérieur. Je fis glisser mes lèvres tout le long de son Corp. s'attardant sur ses mamelon et son nombril comme je l'avis déjà fait sauf que cette fois ci je ne m'arrêta pas je pris soin d'enlever son boxer devenus inutile avant de redécouvrir avec autant d'émerveillement le désir que mon mari avait pour compris alors que mon tour était venue de me mettre a égalité avec mon homme lorsque celui-ci fit glisser ses mains afin de m'enlever mon shorty.

Je mis alors mon visage au niveau du sexe de Emmett et je ne pus résister a passer ma langue dessus. Emmett ne pouvait plus tenir et avant même que j'eu terminé de prendre son membre dan ma bouche il me remit face a lui.

« Je te veux… maintenant ! »

Je ne dis rien connaissant parfaitement la suite.

J'attrapai son sexe dur et entama de long va et viens m'amusant avec lui sachant pertinemment ce qu'il attendait d e moi. Je me mis donc à genou avant de venir m'assoir a califourchon sur son sexe tendu a bloc.

« Oh Rose… » Il ne put retenir ce cri.

J'aimais tellement cette sensation que lui et moi ne faisions qu'un seul être. Posant mes mains sur son ventre, je commençai à bouger, roulant du bassin, appréciant la merveilleuse sensation d'avoir mon mari et sa virilité en moi. Rien n'ait si bon. Je savais que le rythme que je donnais a mon mari ne lui convenait pas c'est pourquoi quand il se remit sur moi, je dus m'accrocher au barreau du lit que brisa (Esmee ce fera un plaisir de nous trouver un nouveau lit, celui-ci a de l'âge déjà deux semaine un record pour nous) En effet il me pénétra avec bien plus de violence et je ne pu retenir tous les gémissements qui m'assaillaient. Je ne trouvais pas de mots pour décrire ce moment. Soudain mon intimité se tressera autour du membre de mon chéri et mon corps fut comme totalement paralyser, l'orgasme me pris de cours et avec une intensité comme rarement j'en avais. Je sentis également mon mari ce déverser en moi avec autant de ferveur et de plaisir que moi.

Alors que nous reprenions notre souffle je me mis a divaguer et à penser a Bella. Mon dieu j'étais folle je venais de faire l'amour avec l'homme le plus merveilleux de la terre et je pensait a quelqu'un d'autre et en plus une fille et pire une humaine. Rien que le souvenir de son odeur me fis replonger dans une sorte de transe qui n'échappa pas a mon mari

-"Sa ne va pas mon amour?! tu n'es pas satisfaite?" me demanda-t-il inquiet

-"si ne t'inquiète pas je dois juste aller voir Carlisle"

Je me leva alors du lit afin de sortir de cette chambre. Je vis que mon mari avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne m'en demanda pas plus. Alors que je quittait la chambre je me retrouva nez à nez avec une Alice que je qualifierai de furieuse. Elle seule enfin mon liseur de pensée de frere aussi savaient que juste avant de rentrer je n'était pas à la chasse comme je l'avais prétendu à Emmett mais chez Bella.

Je passa donc a côté de Alice qui ne cessa de me regardait et je toqua a la porte du bureau de Carlisle

-"Entre Rose..." il avit le don pour toujours savoir qui était derière la fichu porte.

je suivi alors son conseil et penetra dans son bureau. celui ci m'impressionnai toujours avce tous ces tableau representant la vie de ce que je considérai comme mon père.

-"Alors qu'est ce qui ce passe? Un soucis avec Emmett?"

-"Euh oui et non, voila en fait......

* * *

et oui je me suis arreté la je trouvait que c'était bien :p

Cliquer sur le pti bouton vert il n'attend que sa il est la pour sa et c'est gratuit :p


	5. Chapter 5

Bonne année à tous!!!

Une petite suite assez soft avant une avancée un peu plus importante de l'histoire.

Les persos appartiennent toujours a stephenie meyer.

Merci pour vos review. bon sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

_-"Alors qu'est ce qui ce passe? Un soucis avec Emmett?"_

_-"Euh oui et non, voila en fait......_

- En fait pour tout t'avouer je crois que je suis attirée par quelqu'un.

Carlisle garda son air calme et serein comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait avec lui, même si je lui disais que j'étais tentée de trompé mon mari et en occurrence son « fils »

- Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose vu comment Alice et Edward t'on regarder rentrée tout à l'heur mais contenu du spectacle vocal que vous venez de nous offrir avec Emmett je ne me doutais pas qu'il s'agissait de cela! Alors dit moi qui est le fameux élu?

- Euh… Et bien je suis venue te voir justement parce qu'il y a quelques problèmes…

- Oh et bien pour que toi ma Rosalie toujours sure de toi vienne me voir parce qu'elle a un souci cela me touche. Vas y dit moi tout que je puisse comprendre ton problème et ta situation.

Comme toujours il trouvait les mots pour me réconforté et surtout pour me faire parler. Je pris donc une longue respiration, superflue mais tellement habituelle aux yeux des humains, Oh les humains…Bella… il fallait que j'arrête la je divaguais trop.

- Et bien comment te dire voila ce n'est pas vraiment un élu et elle n'est pas fréquentable.

Je vis que Carlisle ne saisissait pas tout et silencieusement il m'encourageait à continuer.- La personne qui m'attire c'est une fille et le pire de tout c'est que…..c'est une humaine.

Je lui avais dit ça sans oser le regarder, je fixai le plancher. Carlisle prit alors la parole.

- Bien. Tu sais ce que je vais te dire. Le fait que tu as des envie sur quelqu'un d'autre que sa soit un homme ou une femme ne me dérange pas tant que cela te rend heureuse. Le seul problème que je vois c'est que cette personne est une humaine et je ne sais pas si tu seras capable de te contenir. Son sang te fait t'il perdre la tête?

- En fait c'est la fille qui a rendu Edward fou, Bella Swan.

- Hum je vois la fille du shérif.

Carlisle était vraiment le père idéal car il me comprenait sans le juger.

- Je suis désolé Rosalie mais je ne peux techniquement absolument rien faire pour toi, si tu as envi d'aller plus loin avec cette fille et bien soit mais il ne faut pas que prenne le moindre risque quand à lui révélé notre existence tu sais comme moi que si les Volturis ont écho de l'affaire je ne donne pas cher de notre famille et de cette pauvre humaine.

Je savais déjà tout ce que m'avais dit Carlisle et lorsque je quittai sont bureau je n'étais pas beaucoup plus avancée.

Il fallait que je parle a Alice, lorsque je l'avais croisé j'étais persuadé quelle avait eu une autre des ses visions et puis même elle seule savait que je me moquais un peu de Emmett. Arrivée devant sa porte de chambre je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire ou lui dire mais il fallait que je lui parle.

Je toquai bien sur avant d'entrer même si je savais déjà qu'elle était seule dans la chambre.

- Entre, sa voix qui d'habitude était toute guillerette ne présageait absolument rien de bon.

Je passai le seuil de la porte et je ne la vis pas tout de suite. Elle était de dos et elle regardait par la fenêtre et le soleil illuminait son visage, mon dieu qu'elle était belle a cet instant. Je me ressaisie après tout il ne s'agit de ma sœur et je ne doit pas avoir ce genre de pensées envers elle.

- Alice je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle.

- Oui je pense aussi. Mais avant dit moi tu comte prendre Emmett pour un con combien de temps. Parce que excuse moi revenir couverte de l'odeur de Bella et je n'ose imaginer ce que vous avez fait et….- Attend Alice je n'ai rien fait avec Bella je suis juste allé chez elle et je l'ai regardé dormir.

- Soit même tu reviens de chez elle et tu t'envoie en l'air avec Emmett et tu crois que tu le prends pas pour un con la?!

- Je ne sais pas écoute Alice je sors du bureau de Carlisle et je dois t'avouer que je suis perdue, je t'en prie ne me blâme pas plus je t'en supplie.

Je lui avais dit ça d'une traite et si je n'étais pas un vampire je me serai surement mise à pleurer.

- Je suis désolée Rose mais je ne veux pas que l'un d vous deux souffre mais vu comment tu te comporte alors je comprends mieux ton trouble. Je suis désolée de t'avoir prise comme cela de haut mais tu es ma sœur et j'ai du mal à te comprendre.

Tout en disant cela elle c'était rapprochée de moi et avait ouvert ses bras. Je me refugiai dedans et son étreinte me fit le plus grand bien. Lorsque je redressai la tête je me retrouvai ne face à face avec ma sœur. Elle avait les yeux noirs charbon. Ce pourrait-il que ma sœur soit également troublée par ma personne.

- Alice, quand a tu chasser pour la dernière fois?

- Euh ce matin avec Jasper pourquoi?

Je ne réfléchi pas alors et rapprocha mes lèvres de ma sœur et y posa les miennes. Je guettai le moindre geste de refus de ma sœur ma rien j'approfondis alors le baiser. Je quémandai alors l'entrée à sa bouche ne passant ma langue sur ses lèvres choses qu'elle accepta. Notre souffle étant inutile je ne sais combien de temps nous nous embrassions. Ce fut Alice qui se dégageât de mon étreinte.

- Rose ce n'est pas à moi de te donner les réponses que tu attends.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire cela avec ma propre sœur, je ne sais même pas si j'en avais la force.

- Excuse moi Al' mais je suis tellement perdue que je fais n'importe quoi.

- Tu n'étais pas la seule moi aussi j'en avais envie mais parce que c'est toi et qu'entre nous il n'y aura rien de plus et je le sais.

- Il faut mieux que je sorte.

Je quittai alors la chambre de ma sœur et pris la direction de la mienne. Lorsque j'y entrai je trouvai mon mari dans la même position que je l'avis laisser.

- Alors Melle Hale on embrasse sa sœur maintenant?

Emmett m'avait dit cela sans me quitter des yeux avec un grand sourire. Bien entendue je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

- Figure-toi mon ange que je trouve très excitant que deux femmes s'embrassent. Et puis il faut bien tout essayer dans une vie.

Je m'étais approchée de lui.

- Emmett je ne veux pas qu'on refasse l'amour ce soir. Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

Il s'exécuta parce qu'il savait que lorsque je disais non c'était comme cela.

Je me glissai donc entre ses bras musclé et me colla a son corps. Il m'embrassa le haut du crane et entre chaque baiser il glissa un « je t'aime ». Même si je n'en avais aucune utilité je fermais les yeux et me mis à réfléchir. Je réfléchis si longtemps que je ne m'aperçue même pas que le soleil c'était déjà lever et qu'il était temps de me préparer pour aller au lycée.

Je sorti donc de notre lit et je fila vers la penderie. J'y dégotai un jean noir avec une paire de bottes noires également et en haut je passai un tee shirt moulant avec un gilet dessus.

Lorsque je fus prête, c'est-à-dire après m'être maquillé et coiffée je filai vers le garage en disant au passage que je partais seul ce matin. Je pris donc les clés de ma voiture, une belle Mercedes rouge, et je pris donc la direction du lycée où j'arrivai bien entendue bien trop en avance.

Je profitai de ce moment de tranquillité loin de l'esprit de mon frère et de son précieux don ainsi que d'Alice. Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à ma vitre. Alors que je vis enfin la personne sui était la cause de cet intrusion je senti le venin me monter dans la gorge. Il s'agissait en effet de Bella. Je descendis donc ma vitre afin de ne pas jouer la sauvage jusqu'à la fin

- Euh …salut, excuse moi de déranger mais euh…. J'ai vu que tu étais encore dans ta voiture et euh… et bien les cours vont commencer…

Elle m'avait parlait tout en fixant le sol et ses joues s'empourpraient d'un magnifique rougissement qui lui allait à merveille. Dieu qu'elle était magnifique.

- Oh merci c'est sympa de ta part, Bella.

Je quittai donc ma voiture et me mis a ses côtés en prenant garde de rester a une distance raisonnable. Notre premier cour était celui de maths et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque Bella me demanda de ce mettre a mes côtés.

- Euh… ouai bien sur je t'en pris.

Alice qui était à côté de son homme me regarda avec un regard mauvais. En même temps nous ne étions pas reparlées depuis l'épisode du baiser de hier soir.

Le cours était comme toujours inintéressant, pour moi la trigonométrie m'importait peu. Le prof corrigea les exercices que nous avions à faire et je vis donc que Bella avait pris les feuilles sur lesquelles j'avais fait les siens.

A la fin du cours alors que je sortais aux côté de ma sœur de la salle, Bella me rejoignis et m'attrapa par le bras, me provoquant une décharge dans tout mon corps.-Euh Rosalie voila je me demandais si ce soir tu accepteras de venir à la maison, enfin je sais qu'on ce connait pas trop mais tu es la seule que je connaisse ici et mon père n'est pas la ce soir et je comptais en profité pour faire la connaissance des gens qui m'entourent.

- Je te laisse, Alice m'avait parlé avec un ton de mépris et chargé de reproche, et oui elle savait déjà que j'allais dire oui.

- Et bien si tu veux mais plutôt que de rester chez toi cela te tenterait d'aller à Port Angeles je connais une très bonne boite.

- En fait je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé mais pourquoi pas, bon et bien tu eux que je te prenne a qu'elle heure?

- Si tu veux je passe te prendre vers 19h parce que j'ai l'impression que ta voiture n'est pas dans sa jeunesse.

- Bien alors à ce soir.

Elle parti et les autres élèves qui m'évitait à l'ordinaire me dévisageaient comme une folle. Remarque vu le sourire niais que j'affichais c'était normal. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et je ne cessais de penser à cette soirée. C'était quand même pour moi le soir de tous les dangers. Il fallait que je me mette à mon avantage et aussi que je prévienne ma famille.

En rentrant chez moi je trouvai Emmett affalé sur le canapé. Je me glissai à son côté et lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher même si Bella était dans mon esprit, je crois que les sentiments à l'égard de mon mari étaient toujours les mêmes.

- Chéri je sors ce soir avec une amie.

- Comment ça une amie?

- Et bien tu sais a nouvelle Bella, nous allons en boite ensemble ce soir.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu prends trop de risque parce que je suppose que vous y aller en voiture et vu l'effet que son sang a sur nous je crois que…- Chut… Je le fis taire d'un baiser…. Je maitrise la situation.

- Oui mais moi je ne veux pas que des jeunes sans cervelle te tournent autour toute la soirée.

- Oh tu me connais je les rejetterais avec un grand plaisir.

Sur ces mots je me levai et me dirigeât donc vers ma penderie où je dégotai une belle robe noire assez décoté pour laisser entrevoir la naissance de mes seins mais pas trop non plus et qui m'arrivai au dessus des genoux. Je me chaussai de chaussures à talons hauts noires également.

Je parti donc vers 18H45 afin de me rendre chez Melle Swan.

Arrivée devant chez elle je sorti de mon cabriolet et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Je sonnais et quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur….

* * *

Et voila...

Bon alors merci de me laisser des review (bonnes ou mauvaises)

Si vous avez des envies pour cette histoire et bien donnez les en messages privé ou en review je m'efforcerai d'en tenir coonte.


End file.
